Split
Split (Real Name Henry Darren) is a villain and enemy of Red Ryder Biography Henry Darren was the greatest Lawyer in all of Ambrose City, however, due to constant abuse from his father, he developed a split personality from years of repressed anger. Years after becoming a lawyer, he ran for the DA position, during a raid, a criminal kicks mud on Henry's suit, causing the beloved lawyer to lash out at the criminal in an uncontrolable rage, but after The Commissioner pulled him from the criminal, Henry returned to his calm, loving self, at a public speaking, David Young asked him about the attack at the raid, but Henry didn't want to talk about it, he only said that he was going to a therapist. While at the therapist, it was explained that Henry suffered from a split personality, the public Henry was his 'Angel Side' who is always compelled to do the right thing, his hidden personality was his 'Devil Side' or 'Big Bad Henry', an assistant to a mobster that Henry was trying to put behind bars found out about Henry's condition when she stole his files. At another public speaking, Henry recieved a call from the Mob Boss, telling him to come to an abandoned factory, Alone. Henry obliged and found out that the Mobsters were holding his sister hostage, however, the mob boss, Dean Savoldi, assured Henry that she was only there to make sure that Henry didn't try anything. Dean's demands were that Henry stop going after Dean and his gang and let them roam freely in the city, or else he will tell everyone about his condition, however, the rage from being blackmailed caused Henry's Devil Side to come out, but the mobsters tied him to a chair to prevent him from attacking Dean. At the same time, Red Ryder was on the roof of the factory to find out why Henry left the public speaking so early, but when he accidently trips on something, one of the mobsters spotted him and the mob thought that Henry brought him, so they killed Henry's sister and Dean ran off. The rage from seeing his sister murdered gave Henry the strength to break the binds keeping him attatched to the chair and he and Red Ryder were able to beat down Savoldi's men, and Henry, still in his Devil Side persona, ran after Savoldi, but when he passed by a fuse box, one of Dean's men shot at it, causing an electrical explosion that landed Henry in hospital. In the hospital, the day he had his bandages removed, the doctor and the nurse were shocked at what they saw and fainted, when Harvey grabbed a mirror to see what he looked like, he too was shocked by what he looked like and ran out of his room in rage, when his fiancée, Grace, was stopping by to visit him, she too saw what he had become and fainted at the sight, when she fainted, Henry simply said "Goodbye Grace" and left. Some weeks later, a vigilante calling himself 'Split' who walked around wearing a suit and a mask that was split in appearance down the middle, the right side was white, the left side was blood red. Split had two henchmen, twin brothers named John and Jack. The 3 raid one of Savoldi's Bookie Shops, stealing all the money, he also points a gun to one of the employees and pulls the trigger, but the gun only makes a clicking sound, Split explained that the bullet was a dud. Savoldi is sick of Split destroying his buisinesses and puts a bounty out for Split, anyone who brings him gets $2,000,000. That night, Red Ryder has a nightmare about Henry. Meanwhile, some police officers ask for Grace's help finding Henry, however, when they leave, they reveal themselves to really be Savoldi's henchmen. While Split is counting his money, he peeks at a picture in his wallet of him and Grace, John and Jack suggest that he visit her, but, Split is unsure, he grabs 2 tokens from his pocket and throws them into the air, catching one in each hand and asks one of his henchmen to pick a hand, when John says left, Split opens his left hand to reveal a black token with a skull on it, and Split refuses to visit Grace and decides to focus on getting rid of Savoldi. Meanwhile, Red Ryder noticed a link between the places that Split has robbed, each one of them have double meanings for the number '2' and are fronts for Savoldi's operation, he pieces together that Split will go after Savoldi himself next, and hunts for him on his motorcycle. Split then robs the office of Savoldi's attorney (Last name Middle). Split and his men find a confidential file with evidence on Savoldi's many criminal activities. Ryder appears and tries to stop them, trying to plead with Split to let him help him. Split is distracted by the mention of Grace, but when Jack attacks Ryder, Split snaps out of it. Split escapes with the file, but not without rolling a dice, when it landed on a 3, he kicks Ryder into a janitor's cart, cracking Ryder's ribs. While driving away, Split notices a billboard for a wedding shop and pictures Grace wearing a wedding dress, he orders his men to stop the car and uses his token game again, this time, he picks a white token with a gold star on it, and phones Grace and asks to meet with her. When Grace hangs up, she activates a transmitter that the fake police gave her when they visited. Grace arrives at the "Wild Deuce" club, half of the place is nicely groomed, the other half savagely destroyed, Split is sitting in the middle, wearing his mask. When Grace tries reasoning with him, he just keeps talking about chance, luck and opposites. Savoldi and his gang arrive, informing Split that Grace led them to him, horrifying Grace. Savoldi demands the file that Split stole, but Split refuses, until Savoldi threatens Grace. When Split gets the file, Savoldi orders his men to kill them both. Red Ryder arrives, but is still suffering from cracked ribs. He and Split work together to take down Savoldi's men while Grace knocks out Savoldi's mistress. Savoldi is helpless, pleading for his life, Split points a gun at him, but rolls a dice first to decide how many times he'll pull the trigger, since the gun only has on bullet, the die lands on a 6, Split fires the first 5 shots, but nothing happens, before he can pull the trigger a sixth time, Ryder begs him to let the law deal with him, Split reconsiders, but instead of just letting Savoldi live, he gives him a chance by flipping a coin, but Ryder tosses a crate of identical coins into the air, causing Split lose concentration and faints. Later, Police arrive to arrest Savoldi and his gang, but also take Split away. When he is taken away, Francis asks Ryder is there is any hope for Henry, and Ryder believes there is. Later, David Young, tosses a coin into a fountain. In prison, Henry stays in the shadows of his cell, where he meets his cell mate, The Puzzler, when the two talk about working together, Henry comes out of the shadows, finally revealing what he looked like after the accident without his mask. Split made his return shortly after in the series, when he and 11 other prisoners were released by 3 criminals who each took 4 for their team, Split wound up teaming with The Puzzler, Thorne, Mudball and Bone-Cold. When the team arrived at Puzzler's hideout, Puzzler showed that he had made a gift for Split, a long trenchcoat that matched his mask, half white, half red. Later in the season, he and Puzzler were caught attempting to rob the Ambrose Gold Reserves, only for Ryder and Copper to defeat them. Trivia *He is based on the Batman Villain, Two-Face. (However, Two-Face only uses a coin toss, Split uses several different games of chance in addition to a coin toss) Games of Chance Split uses several games of chance in his crimes, using them to decide what he will do during his crime sprees. *Russian Roulette-Whenever Split takes a hostage, he takes a revolver from his back pocket, which is never full, he pulls the trigger and if the barrel was empty, he lets the hostage live, after every gun shot, he rearranges the bullets *Dice Roll-Split tends to sometimes roll a dice, each roll having 6 different outcomes, he normally uses it to decide how many times he will do a certain action, but sometimes, he will use it to decide exactly what to do, during the first time Split actualy fought Red Ryder, the die landed on 3, so he kicked him, if it landed on anything else, this is what would have happened: **1-Nothing **2-Punch **4-Hit with object **5-Shoot to weaken **6-Kill *Coin Toss *Token Game-Split takes 2 tokens, a black one and a white one, tosses them both in the air and catches one in each hand, he then picks a hand and reveals which one was caught in it, if he picks the hand with the white token, he is compelled to do good things, if he picks the black token, he is compelled to commit acts of evil